Deserters
by Lastiel Rusc
Summary: In collage everything is fine, the Tallest finally told Zim the truth and declared Earth a 'no fly zone'. But what will happen when two Defects get tired of the empire and leave it to go to Earth? Well, lets find out! Yes Summary sucks, writing better.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Escape and Explosions**

Hushed whispers in a dark storage room caught nobody's attention, even if the area was patrolled. Though it was not and both of the female Irks knew this, that was why they chose that location, but with what was happening and what they were plotting they dared not to err on the side of caution.

"You are Insane, we haven't…I" she quickly corrected herself and continued on, "haven't made a single plan for that particular action." Glancing around to make sure that they empty storage room was void of life, well except form them. "That _stunt_ of yours will go off in a matter of hours!" Her voice rose slightly at the other.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm tired of pretending to be a mindless drone. Plus if those two fags find out who was the cause of the last incident, we'd both would be dealt with _accordingly_." The second speaker glared at some invisible being, her green eyes showing annoyance and boredom with their current situation.

The first speaker sighed and rubbed her temple, this was becoming difficult especially with all of the lies and sneaking about that they have been doing. "I was hoping that _you_," She poked Green eyes in the chest with a bit of force to express how annoyed she was with her. "would restrain your urge to blow things up until after I've made a plan." She closed her eyes as she quickly thought up a plan that might work if _someone_ could keep her destructive streak in check for a bit longer. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Ok I've got a plan….well I've got a few. But this first one is the one we're going to _try _first." She put more emphasis on the word try since she knew that if anyone saw them too soon that the first plan could be their undoing.

"So what is it?" Green eyes was becoming impatient, and they both knew that the longer they stood around the higher the risk of getting caught became.

"If you would shut up, I'll tell you. We're going to steal that prototype ship that you've been working on."

"Wait." Teal eyes paused as she was interrupted. "Which one? I've been working on a few different ones recently, or are you speaking of the _fun_ one?" A sly grin answered her question. "Oooh, that's a yes. I can already tell that I'm going to like this plan." Green eyes answered hew own question simply by looking at Teal eye's face. While her own face twisted into something like an Invader's, who had just conquered a planet quicker and easier than previously thought.

"Yes, you'll enjoy this plan. But you might not like the next portion." Teal eye's face grew serious while Green eyes sighed, while muttering 'I knew it.' This part of the plan was almost more important than stealing the '_fun_' ship. "You are going to have to reprogram our PAKs. Have you reprogrammed what I asked you to last time?" Teal eyes asked fully expecting a 'No' simply because it didn't cause any kind of explosions and the task was somewhat boring.

"Heh, yes I did with enough spare time to make a semi-functioning SIR unit. Have you realized how many holes the security and fire walls have?" Green eyes gave a mischievous grin as she gave her report to Teal eyes, whose eyes widened in surprise and thought 'Well maybe she just needed the correct kind of motivation to focus upon something that wouldn't explode.'

"Really? Hunh, I've never noticed, but that's good to know. And we can't switch them until we're safely on the '_fun_' ship. Unless, _you_ want to get caught sooner." Green eyes quickly shook her head, knowing that since they've grown a bit they were put near the top of the list of Irkens to be thrown out an airlock by The Tallest, not to mention that she didn't think that they both weren't done growing, yet.

Glancing around Teal eyes realized that they've wasted too much time, noticing Teal eyes tense, causing Green eyes to quiet down and let Teal eyes to finish explaining her plan before they left for their respective stations within the ship.

_**Just a bit later…..**_

Green eyes was in the Weapons Manufacturing part of the ship, her job was to help create prototype weapons and protective equipment that Grunt soldiers , Invaders, and The Tallest would need in battles. Instead of focusing on a piece of equipment that was supposed to be some kind of laser weapon, her focus was on the screen in front of her, as she inputted programming commands trying to get the last bit of code to work.

"Hey, you do realize that The Tallest wants to review that weapon before the next half cycle." Another Irk reminded her, it wasn't as if he liked her honestly he didn't care but he did not want to deal with the repercussions of failing to get something completed on time. It was one of the best traits that were programmed into the Irks, self-preservation as long as they survive they could care less who else survived, well except for The Tallest, any Irk would sacrifice themselves for their tall leaders.

"Yes I do realize that. I'm unable to get it to work momentarily. I should be able to get it working before the deadline." Green eyes glanced at the other Irk, "Don't you have something else to do besides tell me when the deadlines are?" Giving him a bit of a hint to get busy she out ranked him, but she wasn't close to the highest ranking Weapons Manufacturer, though that wouldn't matter for long. Idly she wondered how much time was left on the device that she made sure made it onto the Snack Ship that was getting ready to head to the Massive to restock The Tallest's snack stocks.

Teal eyes, was having a difficult time going over various Strategies with the other Irks, she was eager to leave this place, but she was being extremely careful if anybody realized that there was something off about her the whole plan would be in ruins, RUINS! Even if it only took about 30 seconds to create, she hated to ruin her own plans. It would be such a waste. Glancing down at the newest strategy she and the other Strategists came up with she spotted a flaw that left the Massive open to fire when they finally attacked one of the Rebel fleets.

"You all do realize that you are spreading almost all of the fighters away from the Massive." Realization appeared in the other Irks eyes as Teal eyes continued. "And no matter how many lasers, cannons and shields we need to have at least 4 fighters close to the Massive," She reached down to the board that controlled the hologram and moved 4 fighter ships to surround the Massive, they were close enough to swoop in and crush any enemy ships that came too close, but they were also far enough to avoid the lasers and cannons. "like this. But besides that I believe that this plan will work beautifully."

"Those ships had responsibilities elsewhere." An Irk pointed out, annoyed that his plan was being altered by the same Irk that had told him that his previous plans were terrible. The other Irks looked at the two, they knew that Teal eyes is very good at what she did, but she also needed to allow the rest of them come up with plans on their own.

"They might have responsibilities elsewhere but the main concern is that the Massive is protected, The Tallest will be very upset if they have to make repairs that could have been avoided again. And isn't it our duty that The Tallest's wishes are obeyed?" Teal knew just how to word things to manipulate others so that they wouldn't question things too much. That and wasn't the Massive the top priority even if everyone else thought that the Rebel fleets couldn't touch it? As she blinked she wondered if the package was getting ready to go off soon, she was tired of dealing with that one Irk in particular.

"WARNING INSTABLE CHEMICAL BALANCE IN THE CARGO BAY. WARNING INSTABLE CHEMICAL BALANCE IN THE CARGO BAY." The computers mechanical voice went off alerting all within the ship of the danger they were in. "INATAING SAFTY PROCEDUERS." Both Teal eyes and Green eyes looked up in surprise along with everyone else, but their surprise was not because of the impending explosion, nope it was because one of them wasn't expecting it and the other was going to set it off as they left so that it would make it a bit more difficult to have someone follow them.

While all of the Irks ran towards their assigned lifesaving pod, Teal eyes and Green eyes ran towards the cargo bay. "What did you do this time?" Teal eyes demanded when she saw the other.

"The timer broke; I set this one up to cover our tracks. But it wasn't supposed to go off yet. I was going to make it go off as we left." Green eyes quickly explained.

"Did you at least get the items put away?" A quick nod of the head answered her question, and instead of wasting more air they stopped talking and sped up as they ran down the hall and into the cargo bay.

When they got there Green eyes quickly hacked into the storage room that was holding the '_fun_' ship, as she worked with the lock Teal eyes stood there silently waiting with only her lekku twitching due to the fact that the plan was changed and there was a most likely potent explosive not too far from them. When Green eyes got the door open Teal eyes quickly went into the room with Green eyes following, until, they heard a shout.

"You there stop!" Green eyes rolled her eyes, and turned to the Irk that had spotted them and was currently pointing a weapon that looked similar to one of the ones that Irken slave drivers use.

"What? We're just getting out of this ship before it explodes." She rose her hands up to show that she had no weapons. And that she wasn't going to attack him…yet.

"No you're not if it was that simple you'd be in your assigned escape pods. You set that bomb up; you and the other one are defectives." Green eyes smirked at this while the Irk glared at her.

"Well aren't you a bright one." She laughed as she charged him, her pack legs exiting her pack and extending around, in response the other Irk extended his pack legs and got into a fighting stance. When they met there was a frenzy of slashing, punching, kicking, and slicing. Each had landed multiple hits upon the other, in desperation the Irk sliced upward with the spear it held and sliced Green eyes along the chin. Hissing she backed off and folded her legs so that half of them were in the PAK while he cautiously cornered her. Just as he got ready to impale her she activated the lasers on the tips of the legs, so that he was thrown across the room. Cautiously Green eyes crossed the room to see if he was still conscious. He was completely out, so she quickly tossed him into one of the spare pods and set it off. With just moments before the bomb explodes Green eyes ran across the cargo bay and into the storage room, quickly shutting the door after and promptly ran into the ship.

"Ah I see you're done playing." Teal eyes commented as she looked at Green eyes.

"Yes. SIR gets us out of here and turn on the shields!" Green eyes shouted at the robot that was position in the driver's seat of the ship.

"Yes Master." And the robot went through the motions of getting the ship ready to go and initiating the shields as the bomb began to explode around them. As they took off Teal eyes and Green eyes sighed as they got away from the original ship before the explosion got worse.

"So, was that one of your weaker bombs?" Green eyes nodded her head yes. "Not bad, I thought we were goners, by the way it would be a good idea to initiate the stealth."

"SIR, initiate stealth mode." Green eyes commanded the robot, of whom did nothing for a moment.

"My name is Bob. And Bob would like to be called as such." The robot spoke up surprising both Teal eyes and Green eyes.

"So that's what you meant by gaps in the programming." Teal eyes finally understood what her friend meant, and while it was amusing hopefully the robot wouldn't go nuts and kill them in the process.

"Yup. And Bob initiate stealth mode." Green eyes commanded as she finally noticed the sticky green goo coming from her face. Cursing in Irken she finally realized why her face hurt worse than all of the bruises that she had gained during the fight.

"Looks like I'll be patching you up again… By the way, how did that robot get in here?" Teal eyes questioned as she looked around the ship before locating the medical kit.

"I thought you never would ask, I installed the ship plans into its OS so instead of going down the halls it when through the vents, ducts, and wherever else that there was a crawl space. And we should probably switch our PAKs with the spare ones soon, so we can turn of the tracking beacons in them." Green eyes answered proud of her work, but remembering what else needed to be done. Her eyes narrowing as she saw the medical kit in Teal eye's hands.

"Ok fine, but after we switch them…wait you're not going to sit still until after you've seen your handy work aren't you?" Teal eyes asked knowing what the answer was going to be, and knowing Green eyes she would be worse than a new born smeet when her handy work was exploding nearby. Quite nearly giggling in excitement Green eyes went to the front of the ship, and got it ready to record the explosions as she began giving Bob commands.

"Bob, let me take over for a bit." Bob made an affirmative noise as he transferred the steering to the other side of the cockpit area, allowing Green eyes to turn the ship around and keep it steady.

Near the Massive the Snack Ship that had the explosion was nearly to there, though it was hard to tell with all of the ships moving around trying to collect the pods that were ejected from the ship that they had just crippled. "Hehehehehahahahah!!!!" Green eyes laughed as she got everything ready to record the explosion, causing Teal eyes to look at her friend curiously. "They're freaking out over that itty bitty explosion, just wait till…Hehehehe!!! That snack ship EXPLODES!" A there was a few moments of silence where Teal eyes questioned why she decided to join forces with this crazy Irk…wait, that's right she wanted the unpredictability of her friend for some of her plans. "Oh, crap... Can you hand me one of those spare PAKs? Might as well switch them out now." Teal eyes handed her a PAK of which was taken with a nod of the head. Quietly and quickly they both detached the PAK and replaced it with the spare. "I hate the whole reattaching bit…it feels weird." Green eyes mumbled.

"I know, how much longer till that ship blows up?" Teal eyes asked wanting to get out of the area soon before someone detects the ship, or finds the Irk that Green eyes fought with.

"Um…I think about 5 more seconds? Or so…." Green eyes answered not even looking over at Teal eyes, her face was just about glued to the window of the ship waiting for the destruction to begin.

Suddenly there was a spark, and then a flare, and then the whole snack ship exploded with various colors shooting out and causing the vast of outer space to become lighted up. Teal eyes and Green eyes 'ooohed' and 'awwed' as they watched the 'show' but as soon as it was over Green eyes quickly turned off the recorder, and ordered Bob to activate program D102.

"Ok, now can we patch you up?" Teal eyes asked, slightly tapping her foot since she wanted to get the wound taken care of before too much feeling returned to Green eye's face.

"Yea sure, but we did it! We finally did it Maebh! I just wish we could see the look on their faces." Green eyes squealed.

"I know Lan, I know, but now we're going to be put onto Wanted Posters and hunted down. Eh, oh well, that way it's more of a game." Teal eyes now known as Maebh shrugged as she picked up the Medical Kit and followed Green eyes now known as Lan down into the ship where they could get her patched up easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Kollage**

After a few weeks Maebh and Lan were finally coming close to their final destination. Normally a few weeks in space wasn't that big of a deal, but this time there was an Irk that kept on opening up her wound, and the other was becoming restless. Not to mention Bob annoyed both of them, causing Lan to remove his audio chip multiple times, with him finding or acquiring another one to replace the one that was removed.

"Planet Earth ahead." The ships navigation announced, both Maebh and Lan made their way to the cockpit of the ship.

"OOOoo, it's pretty." Lan commented as she stared in awe at the planet that was becoming bigger by the second.

"Yes it is, maybe you should slow the ship down. I don't know about you, but I don't want my goo to go everywhere." Maebh suggested as she buckled herself into the seat.

"Right." Lan mumbled as she looked at all of the buttons, switches, and levers, with her hands flying across the console and making the ship to slow down. "Um, Maebh…"

"What?" Maebh crossed her arms across her chest, not liking how hesitant Lan sounded.

"Well…the landing might be rather…bumpy." Lan quickly glanced over at Maebh, who had just placed her hand on her face.

"You never got the landing gear set up. Did you?" Maebh stated as she glared over at the driver.

"Eh? Of course I did…kinda. Bob!" Lan shouted over her shoulder, and immediately the robotic unit was at her side.

"Yes Master." It spoke with a half salute. Of which Lan barely acknowledged before she started to give it orders.

"Bob, go to the control panel of the ship and be prepared to execute any kind of safety measures as we enter the planet's atmosphere and land."

"You did not finish the ship did you?" Bob asked after he processed her commands. Lan glared at the planet as she tried to keep the ship under control and going slow.

"No, Bob I didn't." There was a pause and some rather colorful Irken curses. "Now get to the control panel."

"Entering Planet Earth's atmosphere." Lan's eyes narrowed in concentration as she barely kept the ship in check, while Maebh was gripping the armrests with her eyes shut tight.

_**Meanwhile at a Semi-large Kollage campus….**_

Zim was in the dorm room that he and Dib shared, when a screen to Dib's computer flashed to life. Interested in why the computer suddenly came to life, Zim abandoned his homework that needed to get done before his class that meet in a few hours, and went to see what was going on with Dib's computer. Cautiously one of the PAK's legs extended out of the PAK and gently tapped the Dib's computer, satisfied that it wasn't going to explode Zim sat himself down on Dib's computer chair and looked at the screen. Immediately understanding what was happening, he leapt up, quickly put in his contacts and pulled on his wig and ran towards the class he knew that the Dib would be in.

_**In Class…**_

Dib's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, awaking him from the stupor he was in, quietly and quickly he took a look at it thinking it was Zim complaining that he was yet again bored of his homework and wanted the 'hooman' to entertain him. But when it wasn't even a text message his eyes grew, he never thought that it would happen, well he couldn't even believe when Tak returned even though she did try to kill both him and Zim but that was beside the point. Glancing at the clock he saw that there was still 2 hours left of class. Unwilling to ditch class but yet unwilling to not know if it was actually happening or if the program was just malfunctioning. As he sat his eyes were moving all around the room as if he expected something to jump out at him from some kind of space and time rift. Surprisingly after a few minutes of Dib's 'paranoia' the Kollage Professor let them out for a 10 minute break, just long enough for Dib to run to his dorm room, check the computer and run back…maybe.

Dib got up and ran out of the class room, and down the hall, he kept on running until he ran right into Zim, of which was running to drag Dib out of his class room and over to the dorms so they both could freak out at what was happening.

"Zim." Dib gasped for air, as he looked up and saw who he ran into, "Whyareyouhere?Weren'tyoustudying." he sped talked as he got up and helped the Irken up.

"…" Zim speed talked right back to Dib before glancing around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. Of which there were none, who would pay attention to the freaks or even see them. "that a ship had entered the atmosphere, and it's some kind of an Irken ship. I think." He whispered into Dib's ear keeping his voice quiet enough so that if anyone decided to eavesdrop they would not be able to understand what was spoken.

"WHAT!" Dib hollered causing some of the few people that were somewhat near them to jump and look at him as if he was crazy. Zim almost started yelling at Dib, almost but he knew that there were more important things that needed to be done before they could start fighting with each other once again.

"Did I stutter Worm-Baby? I don't think so. As much as I dread speaking at her, we must tell Tak." Zim hissed after he said Tak's name, even though she was the one of the few Irkens on the planet, she wasn't one of his favorite people to be around let alone talk to. But it must be done, after making up his mind he grabbed Dib's hand, of which was still partially shocked that there was another alien on earth. Hoping that it was not another Irken bent on destroying the planet, Dib began to plan what needed to be done before they could confront the alien. "COME! We must talk at the TAK!" Zim pointed at the dorms before he drug Dib with him as he began to run back towards the dorms.

_**Entering the Atmosphere of Earth….**_

As the ship began to enter the Earth's Atmosphere everything began to become unstable, and difficult for the Irken to pilot. Hissing as she kept on jerking the ship back on course towards the last known location of one of the three Irkens that had begun to call this planet home.

"Lan WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" Maebh shouted, as she covered her eyes not wanting to see what kind of Doom that was going to be rained upon them.

"No, Maebh. Now do me a favor and SHUT UP! BOB TURN THE THURSTERS ON AND HAVE THEM POINT BACKWARDS HOPEFULLY THAT WILL HELP SLOW OUR APPROCH!" Lan barely glanced at Maebh when she told her to shut up, heh she might hate the ride now but later it might spark a few ideas for a couple of new plans that would work for something. "Come on baby, come on. Keep together for me…." She glanced down at the gauges seeing a few that were completely into the red, biting her lip she continued to softly talk to the ship. "No, don't do that, don't fall apart. You can do it." Now they were within the range of Airplanes and other kinds of aircraft, unknowingly they got way to close to one.

"LAN!" Maebh cursed in Irken while Lan made the ship sharply swerve out of the way of the plane that they had almost hit.

"WHAT! I CAN'T KEEP THE SHIP UNDER CONTROL NEARLY EVERYTHING HAS OVER HEATED!" Lan shouted back at Maebh.

"WHAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY BESIDES THE INITIAL FILGHT TESTS IT HASN'T BEEN TESTED!" Maebh shouted back very unhappy at how the landing was going, and by the look of it she was most likely going to end up with her guts everywhere. Why did Lan have to pilot the ship?

"NO! EVERYTHING ELSE HAS BEEN TESTED EXCEPT FOR ENTERING AN ATOMOSPHERE AND LANDING. THIS SHIP IS INCOMPLETE." Bob reported from the back of the ship.

_**Back at the Kollage Campus in the Dorms….**_

"I'm serious there's a ship coming into the Atmosphere!" Dib ranted at Gaz, who was lying on her bed playing her Game Slave 5 and currently trying to ignore the two idiots that just let themselves into the dorm that she shared with Tak.

"Yes filthy hooman, and it looks to be of Irken make. Do you realize what this means! DO YOU!" Zim shouted at both Gaz and Tak. Sighing Tak got up from her computer chair and redirected her attention from the computer screen to the two people that were shouting in the room once again.

"Shut up, your voices are annoying." Gaz spoke up, not even glancing up from her game.

"Do you both think we are Idiots? Of course we know that an Irken ship has entered the Atmosphere. But you both probably don't know that there are two life forms aboard that ship. Do you?" Tak asked raising an eyebrow at the two who began to stutter and partially freak out, causing Gaz to pause her game and sit up glaring at the two of them.

"ENOUGH!" Gaz shouted, Dib and Zim immediately stopped what they were doing and watched Gaz nearly summon something from the depths of hell. "You both really are morons, don't you remember when Tak came here she told us that this planet became off limits to all Irkens and those under Irken rule? Because they do not want you to leave this planet Zim." Both Zim and Dib silently said 'oh' as Gaz laid back down and started playing her game again, expecting the two guys in the room to take that as a hint to leave, when they didn't she spoke up again. "Now get out." She growled at the two of them. Once they left and the door shut, Tak ran a hand through her hair as Gaz broke the silence in the room. "Morons."

"Agreed." Tak responded with a slight smile on her face.

_**Crash Landing….**_

Maebh was trying her hardest not to yell and scream at Lan, but her limit was coming extremely close, just like the very hard looking ground. "BYTHETALLESTLAN!THE GROUNDISCOMMINGCLOSERSER!DAMNIDON'THAVEAPLANFORTHIS!!!!!!!" Maebh shouted at Lan, whose lekku flattened more so on the back of her head that they would normally while concentrating.

"MAEBH! SHUT UP!" Lan shouted back at Maebh. While pulling on the steering wheel trying to get the ship to pull up in a last ditch effort to get it to slow down just enough to make it land softer than what they were going to end up doing so.

"Master, put on restraining belts, we're going to crash land." Bob's voice rang out from the back of the ship.

"SCREW YOU BOB! AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO…." Lan was cut off as they hit the ground, leaving a huge skid mark in the ground. As the ship came to a halt a body flew right through the windshield that had taken quite a beating and was extremely weak.

Not too long after the crash Maebh was the first one to collect her wits and pull herself out of the ship. Knowing Lan as long as she had, she learned the hard way that no matter what kind of machine Lan operated if you were along for the ride be sure to strap yourself into the machine so that when something did happen you wouldn't end up like Lan did, thrown from the machine and most likely broke something.

"Bob, extract yourself. I'm going to see how badly Lan managed to beat herself up this time." Maebh hollered into the ship, before heading out towards the body that was curled up upon itself. There was a muffled 'Yes, masters smart friend.' And then a bunch of clanking as it began to extract itself. "Oh also check how badly the ship is." Maebh turned her head back towards the ship as she just thought of how they were going to need that ship, preferably in working order.

Once she got to the body, Meabh nudged it with her foot. "Hey, get up. You're fine…well minus the fact that your stiches re-opened, again." A groan came from the body as it tried to curl up into a tighter ball, then it sighed once it realized that the nudging wasn't going to stop.

"Can we do that again?" Lan asked quietly with a grin on her face. Of which angered Meabh enough to activate her PAK legs that grabbed Lan by the collar of her shirt and put her face inches from Maebh's.

"You pull that STUNT again, Lan. By Irk you will be stuck in a healing chamber for a very LONG time." Meabh threatened, and then dumped the crazy Weapons Developer that still had that stupid grin on her face onto the ground.

"Come on Maebh, admit it, you laughed when you saw me being thrown from the windshield!" Lan spoke as she slowly got up. "Ow…" Once she was fully up she ran on over to the ship where Maebh was. "Aw man. It's going to take a lot of work to make her pretty again…Oh Maebh what are we going to do for disguises and a cover story?" Lan asked more worried about the ship more so than blending in with the general populace.

"I hate you." A robotic voice told Lan as it walked around the ship, it's 'eyebrows' in an angry look. Stifling a giggle Lan looked at the robot, then quickly away and then towards Maebh.

"Bob, we both hate her right now. And Lan, get one of those laptops out, hack into a wireless network…if this is the correct planet, if not we're screwed until you can get that stupid ship working again."

"Hey, the ship is not stupid!" Lan shouted back, of which came out muffled since she was partially into the ship, trying to dig around for a working laptop.

"And then we'll create a disguise as some kind of students, and enroll in some kind of skool. Our cover story is that we're international students…from…Um, yea Lan a working laptop will be extremely useful right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 New Students in the Dorms**

After much debating, fighting and hacking both Maebh and Lan had gotten themselves into a suitable skool, a kollage in fact. The kollage was a mediocre size; it had multiple buildings, dorms, and a few small scattered shops within its walls.

Lan and Maebh manage to keep themselves for the most part their disguises didn't gain too much attention…well kinda. Lan had Bright Red hair with a Blonde portion in the bangs, the cut was punked, not to mention she was wearing a long sleeved thin tissue shirt, with a bright green tank top over it. Her pants were skin tight with a belt looped across going from around her waist to a little bit below her hip, for shoes she was wearing something that laced up to the knee and looked just a bit like hiking boots. Maebh had violet-red hair that was cut into a V-line haircut, she wore rose colored glasses, reminiscent of the Victorian era, along with a short dress that was hitched up on one side, showing vertical striped leggings, with a leather corset and brown knee high boots. So of course they blended in with everyone…Not. It was more like drew more attention to themselves. And unfortunately for them they attracted the head of the football team, of whom was trying to touch Lan, and well…Lan, she didn't like being touched much at all.

The Football Captain just put his arm around Lan's shoulders while talking, not noticing or hearing the glare she had on her face and the soft growl that was coming from her throat. But Maebh heard it, startled she glanced at Lan, keeping a close eye on her friend knowing very well how she felt about being touched and what she was capable of doing when angered. After Lan tried multiple times to get the guy to remove his arm, she finally decided to rectify the situation by using brute force, by grabbing his hand and throwing him over her shoulder. Walking up to the bulky body on the ground Lan spoke with a grin on her face.

"I told you to knock it off and stop touching me." In response the football player got up rather quickly for his size, grabbed Lan by the throat, and shoved her into the trunk of a tree. Lan flinched when as her PAK hit the tree trunk, her eyes narrowing. Maebh just stood nearby watching what was going on, if things kept up like they were…Lan would most likely blow their cover. Someone shouted 'FIGHT' and all of the students that were near came running to see the fight between one of the new kids and the football captain. And amongst that group were Dib, Zim, while Tak and Gaz was nearby, they just stayed where they were since they were not willing to get up to see a fight and preferred not be in a huge crowd. But Dib and Zim, they had their suspicions about the new students and they wanted to see what was going on, and if there was anything to support their theories.

Lan glared at the football player, as she kicked him in the face and used him as a stepping stone to flip her body so she was now hugging the tree upside down, she quickly crawled up the tree focusing on the football player, hissing her tongue barely stuck out as her eyes flashed between her normal Irken eyes and the fake human eyes that the disguise had. Maebh still standing watching Lan was just about ready to curse at the idiotic Irk, but instead she was muttering to herself 'Don't do it Lan, don't I will maim you if you do, I haven't got a plan for this…'and since she was only paying attention to Lan hoping that nobody saw her friend's earthworm like tongue or her eyes that wouldn't stay looking like human eyes.

As the crowd grew bigger and bigger, people were getting pushed and shoved so they could get a better view. Maebh was either unaware of this or wasn't paying attention since she was focused on her friend hoping that Lan wouldn't do anything stupid. But just then someone shoved her into one of the fountains, completely soaking her. She jumped up screaming causing everyone to look over at her and cause Lan to realize what she was doing. Flipping further up into the tree Lan got onto a branch well out of reach and climbed towards Maebh.

"You ok?" Lan asked looking down at her from the tree. Maebh looked up and glared.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Looking around she saw a lot of people staring at her…and her skin that currently looked like it was steaming. "What? I've got…Aquagenic Urticaria." Still more dumfounded looks. A sigh came from her lips, damn water really does hurt, and she always thought Zim was exaggerating as usual when he told the Tallests "It means I'm allergic to water." An 'Oh.' Ran through the crowd, and for the most part they dispersed, forgetting about the fight, well except for the football player who completely missed the fact that Maebh landed into the fountain, Dib, and Zim, of which were staring at the two. Their eyes huge, mouths hanging open in shock and pointing…well trying to point.

"I'll get you Red head. No one declines my advances." The football player threatened, shaking his fist up at the tree. For a response Lan took an object that she had in her pocket, threw it and hit him in the head with it. Once he left Lan jumped down from the tree branch that she was sitting on. Completely ignoring or not really noticing the pair that was still standing there Lan began to talk to Maebh.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up. Wait you're not wearing the…" Maebh completely cut off Lan as she began to somewhat yell at her.

"No I'm not I don't want to be a test dummy for something that hasn't been thoroughly tested yet. And why did you have to do that! You KNOW that we're supposed to blend in and stay…." Maebh finally noticed Dib and Zim, of whom were getting their wits together unfortunately Dib regained his enough just to shout out one word.

"ALIENS!" He pointed at Lan and Maebh, who didn't entirely panic, but tense, their eyes darted around to see if anyone had noticed his 'little' outburst. Luckily for them the only people that noticed was Tak and Gaz who shook or rolled their eyes at Dib and returned to what they were doing, or at least that was what it seemed like, Tak was watching what was going on from the corner of her eyes, something was bugging her about those two.

"Hunh? I'm pretty sure I'm not an Alien, buddy." Lan sarcastically told Dib, deciding that playing stupid would be the best way to go, for now at least. She turned and made sure Maebh was ok, for the most part. But what she didn't expect was to get a face full of water. Quietly cursing in Irken Lan glared at Maebh, who wasn't helping much with at all with any kind of cover story, and now her face itched…ok so her prototype that was supposed to keep water out needed some more work. Dang it.

"YOU ARE!" Zim shouted and then a bit quieter he finished what he was saying "You are Irken." The last bit came out as a hiss. Of which was understandable especially since he had begun to hate most of his race for turning their backs on him.

"Ok, yea whatever. I don't even know what an Irken is." Maebh finally spoke up, satisfied that she got her revenge on Lan. She rung out her skirt and then smoothed it out. "It was nice speaking to you both, but I need to change, and Lan….well if I am correct she has a stack of homework that needs to get done." A groan came from the one called Lan.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Her shoulders slumped but then rose up in happiness. "But it's Chemistry! I get to find out more chemical combinations that can cause pretty explosions!" Lan began to happily skip away, completely forgetting about everything that had just happened, with Maebh in tow, grumbling about how Lan never followed the plan and how she was going to inflict pain upon the other.

As they left Dib and Zim began to talk animatedly with each other about what had just happened. Both were in a bit of shock, Zim was nearly positive that they were Irkens he just needed a bit more proof of it, preferably to see their Irken forms if that were the case. And Dib, he was flat out surprised that they were there, he spotted the Irken symbol on both of the girls' clothing, Maebh had it on a chocker necklace, and Lan had it on the sliver bracelet she wore on her left wrist. Not to mention that he did see Lan's green Irken eyes and her earthworm tongue.

"Zim! They're Irken!" Zim looked at Dib his eyes narrowing, it wasn't possible, no one that was part of the Irken Empire went into this galaxy. There was no point, everyone that wasn't on Earth already hated him and didn't want to be remotely close to where he was. In his mind it did not make sense.

"What makes you say that Worm-baby?" Dib sighed at the Worm-baby comment; he really thought they were past the name calling. Obviously Zim wasn't, or he was really annoyed or worried about something, and let one of the names that he had called humans for so long to roll off of his tongue.

"Because the Red head one, Lan I think that's her name, during the fight, if she was using a hologram to disguise herself, the eyes of it were switching from human eyes to Irken eyes, I'm pretty sure that she had a tongue that looked like yours, and they both had that logo on their jewelry." Zim's eyes went from glaring, to disbelieving, to shock as he realized that was something that he did see too, but refused to acknowledge it.

"We must tell your sibling…and the Tak." As they both looked over where Gaz and Tak had been sitting, they weren't completely surprised to see that they were gone. "Uh…" Zim looked dumbfounded. "Where'd they go?"

_**In Lan's and Maebh's Dorm Room….**_

As they shut the door they both let out a sigh of relief, they almost got caught. Bob looked at them as if they were crazy, shook his head and kept on working on the computer getting it ready to sync it to the ship so he could begin repairs, and then force Lan to finish the ship so he would not have to repair it due to it not being completed again.

"That was close." Lan stated as she leaned on the door, Maebh glared at Lan as she tried to gain those few inches that she was missing to try intimidate her friend.

"Yes it was, and it was your fault." Lan looked like she was going to say something but wisely decided to stay quiet…for now. "If you weren't such a freak and allowed him to touch you we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"WAIT A MINUTE! He was creepy and kept on trying to hit on me if you didn't notice! And I WARNED him. But no…he doesn't listen to people; he's just a stupid jock." Lan ranted as she walked away from the door to check and see how far the computer was. She patted Bob on the head when she saw that it was already connected to one of the beacons that they had set up on a planet that was close to the system Earth was in.

"You need to get over that. And these humans have their own ways of getting rid of creeps. Plus what about the PLAN! You forgot about it again didn't you?!?" Maebh was just about ready to pull on her Lekku, or grab Lan and try to choke her….maybe, trying to pull her own Lekku out of her head was sounding a bit better to her right now though.

"Maebh, it depends on which plan you're talking about. And well the humans' way takes too long, I'd rather scare the crap out of them and have them avoid me instead, that way is a lot quicker." Lan glanced over at Maebh, who's hands were gripping her Lekku. "Um….Maebh….pulling your Lekku out isn't going to solve anything." All she got from that was a glare, as Maebh took her hands away from her Lekku and walked on over to her side of the room.

"So, how far along is that hunk of junk?" Maebh asked as she sighed, she did not know how she was going to be able to deal with Lan especially if what had happened within the last few days was any kind of a hint.

Before Lan could respond the door flew open, allowing Tak and Gaz to walk in. Gaz quickly slammed the door and locked it while Tak extended her PAK legs; three of them grabbed and held Maebh against the wall with one of them pointed towards where her heart is, while Lan was thrown to the floor. As Lan tried to get up a boot fell on her back and held her down firmly, she tried to struggle but stopped when she felt a sharp object apply a bit of pressure at the base of her skull. The force from the attack caused the hologram that both Lan and Maebh use to look human to stop functioning, allowing their Irken form show to their attackers.

"Who are you, where are you from and what do you want?" Tak demanded, once she had them clutched tightly in her grasp. Maebh rolled her eyes when she heard Lan beginning to speak.

"Lan, from the UK. And Um..I want to study…crappy American foods!" Lan quickly rambled out, quite nearly causing Maebh to smack herself in the face.

"Lan…That won't work right now. Stupid, the hologram thingy you made broke." Maebh tried to get Lan to realize that they were in deep crap at the moment, and nothing they could do would get them out of it. Plus if she was correct the person or creature that had captured them was Tak the Invader that never became an Invader.

"No it didn't!" Not ready to admit that she was an alien and the fact that she couldn't get a good look at everything around her to realize that the best thing she could do was tell the truth. She was going to stick to her terrible lie until proven different. 

"Yes it did, and you're bleeding all over the floor." Maebh couldn't see too much but she could smell blood. Lan cursed in Irken, as she realized that the cut on her cheek opened back up once again…and it was almost healed. But now, she'd have to deal with it trying to heal up once more.

"SHUT UP!" Tak hollered, applying more pressure on the two of them. "What. Are. You. Doing. On. This. Planet?" She demanded while Gaz watched unimpressed, it was pretty obvious that they weren't here to cause any trouble because they would have already begun.

There was a thump on the door as if someone ran into it, looking up from her prey, Tak glared at it knowing who was probably going to run through the door. As the handle jiggled, the door opened to show Dib with a red mark on his forehead and Zim with his wig slipping off of his head.

"Tak get away from them they're ALIENS!" Dib shouted once he had slightly recovered from running into the door. Rolling her eyes Gaz looked away from her sibling that was once again stating the obvious, while Zim was looking around to see if there was anything besides Dib's demonic sister and the Tak.

"Really? Dib. I had NO idea." Tak did not move from where she was nor did she even try to hide the sarcasm dripping from her voice. She did want to pummel the two morons that ran in here causing a commotion, while she had everything under control. As Zim finally caught sight of the other two Irkens, one against the wall and the other on the floor, he decided that he needed to help Tak find out what they all needed to know. As he came close to her captives Tak had to resist the urge to hit him…for now at least.

"What's your purpose FILTH!" Zim shouted at Maebh's face. Who flinched due to the proximity and the absurd loudness of his voice. As she relaxed a bit she rolled her eyes, well she didn't see this coming. It was time for a brand new plan…that involved getting as far away from at least the female Irk, though nothing would help her get out of this situation. Well in once piece at least.

"Well this day is just getting better." She muttered as she glanced around Zim and Tak to see the Computer screen receiving something. Probably a newspaper from Irk, honestly that wouldn't surprise her, since she made sure that they had planted a bug that would send them alerts and information of what the Empire was doing and making it extremely hard for someone to find out where they lead.

"PRINTING!" The computer seemed to come alive startling everyone, except for Maebh, Gaz and the robot Bob. As a paper flew out from the floor a PAK leg extended from Lan, stabbed the paper and brought it down in front of her face. Honestly she wasn't too worried about being destroyed because if that was the case she'd already be dead but they wanted information so until they found out what they want both her and Maebh were fine...maybe.

"OOOH! A flyer!" As Lan read some of the flyer her eyes grew in excitement and a big grin spread upon her face, confusing everyone in the room except for Meabh and Bob. "Maebh, we've got our own Wanted Posters! Eh, they could have put a bigger reward up, whatever." Lan did her best to shrug as she finished reading the paper. What was surprising her was the fact that nobody tried to take it away from her. She just summed it up as they were surprised that both she and Maebh are Wanted people.

"Lan, NO, bad we don't need…" Maebh tried to explain that it meant that they were in deep trouble. Bounty hunters and the like were going to scouring the universe trying to find them a lot sooner than what she predicted. So very few of her traps were activated, and many plans were now ruined due to the fact that the Tallest had sprung into action so quickly. 

"Crap. They're gonna kill us." Lan spoke as she dropped her head back on to the ground with a 'thump', and detracted her PAK leg leaving the flyer to fall down onto the floor. It landed face up, so everyone could see who it was about and what it was for.

"Hahahahaha. Stupid master, the message was sent throughout the empire and unconquered territories." Bob rubbed it in, and told them all that the flyer wasn't just being distributed throughout the empire but, everywhere.

"Thanks Bob, I really didn't need to know that…." Lan muttered into the floor not really caring about what these other guys in the room was going to do about it, even though she knew that Maebh was most likely planning or at least trying to create a plan on what they were going to do next.

"What did you guys do?" Dib cautiously approached the two, not knowing what was going to happen next or even what they did to warrant such an action of having a bounty placed over their heads. They were Irkens after all, but they wouldn't attack their leaders…would they? Gaz standing in the corner next to the door barely let any of the interest that she had to finding out what was going on out, though she did have her suspicions on what might have occurred and the other names on that paper.

"THE EMPIRE WANTS YOU DEAD OR ALIVE!" Zim shouted pointing at Maebh and then down at the paper. He was just about to run around screaming his head off, well until Tak, redirected one of her PAK legs to have the pointy end at the middle of his forehead. He quickly got the point, if he started to freak out she'd stop what she was doing and would kill him. Not a very comforting thought.

"Explain." Tak kept her cool, though everything that was happing with these two was making her uncomfortable. It almost seemed like the empire had sent spies or something of that sort to find both her and Zim, and kill them, eh she could care less about Zim, but the Dib would get even more annoying. Or there was the slim chance that they weren't sent here but they did something bad enough that they decided to run and hide on this despicable planet, the one place that the Tallest wouldn't even come a galaxy away due to the fact that they hated Zim with a passion and didn't want to risk him even getting near their ship.

"Well…Bob show video A" Lan was going to explain, but decided against it, knowing that it would be a lot easier to show them what had happened and then explain, instead of getting them confused right off the bat.

"Video A showing…" Bob quickly got the video running, but as he did he pulled up something that both Lan and Maebh didn't realize was on there. Bob got Rickrolled, not knowing what was wrong; Bob activated his defensive mechanism and pointed it at the computer, threatening it. Maebh began to laugh at the robot, as Tak smirked a robot failing and then trying to destroy what it failed to that was funny. Yet both Dib and Zim were rolling on the floor laughing at the fact that a robot got rickrolled.

"WRONG ONE! Did I screw up programming your AI?" Lan freaked out as she pushed away Tak's foot and PAK leg in order to calm her robot and pull up the correct video clip.

"No, you left gaps. Stupid." As Bob retracted his defense mechanisms, he glared at his creator. Of course there was going to be errors in his programming, she never completed it. Then again if she did complete his programming he'd be a mindless drone just like all of those SIR robots he saw when he was sent to get the ship ready for takeoff. Unknowingly he began to glare at the wall as he thought about the horrors of being a SIR robot.

"Oh…That's right." Lan spoke as if she just remembered about what she did. Tak's eyes grew in size…that was a malfunctioning SIR unit, crap she heard about what the malfunctioning units could do. They were almost more destructive than Zim! But these two Irkens had one that wasn't quite insane, but it had a personality like one of these humans of this planet. Odd, this situation was becoming odder by the moment.

"What's going on! EXPLAIN TO ZIM!" He shook his fist at Lan, who wasn't paying attention, and typing away in order to find the video. Dib started glancing around the room just waiting for some kind of weapon to appear from the walls. Maebh just sighed, well she wasn't expecting to have to explain everything to them this soon, though about half of it was Lan's fault, she almost always opens her mouth at the wrong time.

"Ah, here we are, it's Video A1." Lan smiled as she hit the 'Play' button, sitting back down on the floor re-watching the video of the Snack ship exploding dangerously close to the Massive. While exploded Lan giggled and laughed when an boom came up and made it burn better. Everyone's eyes were wide while watching the clip, even Gaz had her eyes open a little bit more than normal.

"Oh." That was all that Dib could say, these two could have destroyed their Leaders if they really wanted to. Tak's PAK legs fell down to her sides and she stopped everything that she was doing.

"That explains a lot." Gaz spoke up for the first time since her and Tak had entered the room. She was surprised that they had at least threatened their leaders, from what she had seen no Irk has ever threatened their leaders, let it be because of some kind of moral code, or the fact that it was deeply programmed into their PAKs.

"YOU DESTORYED DELECIOUS SNACKS! HOW DARE YOU!" Zim shouted pointing at Lan, who was still watching the clip replay, of which oddly reminded him of GIR and the Angry Monkey show. As he watched her watch the clip the urge to hit her rose higher and higher until Maebh spoke up, gaining everyone's attention except for Lan who paid just enough attention to know what was being said.

"And that, explains why we are here to an extent." Maebh then paused and made a motion at Lan as she continued. "Lan's PAK had an error while some files were being compress when she was a Smeet, and me..." there was another pause as she rubbed the back of her head subconsciously, "Well I like planning and creating some rather questionable missions." As much as she hated to admit it there were quite a few plans that she had made that used the Massive, the Tallest and other Irks as bait or for suicide attacks. Heck she still had one of those for Lan, and what made matters worse Lan knew about it and partially encouraged it especially if it involved explosives, lots of them.

"So you're both defects." Tak took all of this information and as she realized exactly what Maebh had said she stood in a defensive position waiting to be attacked but what she didn't expect was Lan.

"YUP! And PROUD of it!" Lan turned and shouted at everyone in the room, not minding the bewildered looks and shocked looks from just about everyone in the room.

"Gee, Zim even other defects from your race are insane." Dib commented as he left the room convinced that the newest alien immigrants weren't going to try to destroy earth. Instead of yelling at Maebh and Lan, Zim decided to annoy the Dib by following him and shouting nonsense that made no sense to anyone except for Zim.

Gaz and Tak exchanged looks before Gaz nodded her head and turned to leave the room shutting the door after her and then standing in front of it waiting for Tak to finish her business. Once she heard the door shut, Tak strode forward, and grabbed both the inhabitants of the room by the front of their shirts.

"First you will explain why you are against the Tallest tomorrow." She snarled and glared at the two, who didn't flinch just stared blankly back at her. "And if you do try to destroy this one haven of ours, I will either tear you both apart piece by piece or I will remove and destroy your PAKs." She narrowed her eyes as she hissed at them. "Got the picture?" Before either of them replied she released them and left the room, and as she slammed the door she heard one thing.

"Bye, bye." It came from Bob who was waving goodbye to her and then the door as it slammed shut.


End file.
